Shake off the dust
by corporalshorty
Summary: Lucy Baker has always been the second choice, the misfit. She's always shrugged it off and never let it bother her until recently. But when Alfendi is kidnapped, it's up to her to prove everyone wrong. But can she do it quick enough? Time is slowly running out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Layton Brother's Mystery Room characters all belong to its respective owners. The game and all characters belong to Level 5**

**With that in mind, only the story is mine and please enjoy!**

**EDIT: Finally fixed! **

* * *

It was Saturday, and by some gracious act, the universe had granted Lucy a day off. At first she was glad to finally have time to herself, but as the morning dragged along, Lucy realized she was bored out of mind.

And what was she supposed to do? It was raining (again) and couldn't go out, Florence was out on a holiday, a few of her friends were still at work or had other plans, meaning there was nothing to do.

"Well, I could clean up a little bit", she thought, but the rain and the gloominess seemed to penetrate into her mind Leaving her with a dull displeasure, so Lucy ended up moping around on her couch a book in hand.

"Maybe I can call Al?" Lucy thought, but just as quickly as she had thought if that did she dismiss the idea.

"No, isn't he going out with Hilda today?"

Lucy groaned and fell back onto the couch. "I don't get that woman. Didn't she say she was over him?"

"Didn't she say she wasn't interested in fixing or picking up where they had left behind?"

"Ugh…we, woman are sure a confusing lot." Lucy sighed.

She knew she couldn't compete with someone like her. Hilda was smart, almost to Al's level, pretty and graceful, and…and...who was she kidding? Almost everybody said that Hilda and Al would eventually end up together. And if not Hilda, then some other girl. Perhaps the only person who valued Lucy, apart from Al, was Al's own father.

He was thankful for helping clear his son's name and above all saving his life. She smiled remembering the time she met the real Professor Layton, short after the 'Case'.

_"Dad, this is Lucy, Lucy Baker. She's my new assistant and help solve the 'Case'." Alfendi introduced Lucy to his father, a small smile on his face. _

_She extended her hand to Professor Layton, who took her hand and shook it with a firm, and steady grip. _

_"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Baker. Professor Herschel Layton at your service." He said, lifting his hat a little bit, "Alfendi here won't stop talking about you. I've told him that a real gentleman shouldn't talk about a lady in such manners."_

_Lucy blushed and glanced over to Al a sour look set upon his face. _

_"Dad…" He said, his tone mimicking a five year old. _

_"Oh, I see…" she said embarrassed._

_"Just what did he say?!" Lucy thought frantically, good things, bad things, she mentally gulped, did he mean that in another way?_

_Professor Layton, suddenly let out a chuckle, "Miss Baker I assure that all my son speaks about is good things. All he does is praise your good works."_

_Lucy smiled and looked down to her feet. "Thank you." I mumbled. _

_"Now, how about we go and eat our dinner?"_

_At first they had a small conversation during the meal, it was quite enjoyable. Professor Layton was an incredible man, very smart and well versed._

_"So, Lucy, I was told you figured out how to solve the mystery of the Forbodium case," the Professor stated, "you got yourself a quick mind._

_Lucy blushed, "Oh, well, thank you sir. I just knew I had to solve the case. Half the time I didn't know what I was doing!"_

_She laughed, "I'm just glad everything worked out in the end."_

_The Professor chuckled softly, "I'm just surprised Al didn't get shot again."_

_"Dad. Please, everything was under control._

_"I beg to differ! You were so close as to getting shot, or worse getting me hurt."_

_"Alfendi, did you put her on the line?"_

_"Her whole job is working on the front lines!"_

_"Yes, but you still are, after all, a gentlemen and-_

_"And a gentleman must always be careful. I know Dad."_

"If only there were more people like him," Lucy thought. Unfortunately not many people saw Lucy as bright or approved of her friendship with Al. A few weeks later some of Alfendi's 'old friends' had asked to see him. That's when everything went downhill.

At first Al's 'friends' were more than happy to meet Lucy, but as they say all good things must come to an end. And at one point their conversation hit a moot point.

_"So how's Hilda, doing these days?" one of Al's friends asked, his eyes turning cold as he turned to Lucy. _

_Alfendi tensed, "She's doing fine."_

_"I heard she got promoted to Detective Inspector, following the incident."_

_"Yes." Alfendi gripped the napkin. _

_"Lucy, if you don't mind me asking, what is your position at the Yard?" the friend pressed on._

_"Oh well, I am a Detective Constable, sir," she replied proudly. _

_"Ahh~and how long does it take you to solve a case?"_

_"Fred." Alfendi said, his voice seemed to be warning his friend. _

_"Well,…"_

_"A few minutes, thirty, an hour, two?" He pressed. _

_"Well in my first case I did struggle a bit."_

_"I see. And Lucy, did you pass your exams?"_

_"Lucy, you don't have to answer him." Al broke through._

_"No it's fine, really. And no, I did not."_

_"Did you go to an university?"_

_"For two years, then I applied to the academy."_

_Fred nodded, while Al merely groaned. _

_"Your from the north, are you not? There is a light hint of a Cockney accent in your voice."_

_"Yes, born and raised in Yorkshire."_

_"Mother and Father, were they educated?"_

_"My father is a doctor and my mother was a teacher."_

_"You say was, why?"_

_Lucy hesitated, "She passed away a few years back."_

_Alfendi took my hand in his, "Lucy…" he said softly, "I'm sorry."_

_She shook my head, "It's fine."_

_"May I ask, what is your father's branch of work?"_

_"He is a veterinarian. Best one there is, I'd say."_

_"A vet," Fred scoffed, earning a soft titter among the group._

_Lucy smiled a little hurt. _

_"And do you wish to continue in this field of work?"_

_"Of course."_

_"And, Lucy where did you study?"_

_"At the 'public uni' at Leeds."_

_Fred and the others seemed to let all of this information seep in, then Fred sighed and turned to Al. _

_"You said she was smart, and quick. And yet she doesn't seem to match your descriptions."_

_"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. _

_"She's just a girl from the countryside, nothing special. Don't waste your time on her, Alfendi. Be smart about your decisions."_

_"Fred!"_

_Lucy pressed her lips together nodded to herself. Then in a very dignified manner, she thanked the everyone for their time and the dinner._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you Fred and the rest of you, whom your names I seem to have forgotten already. Must be because you aren't worth remembering. I am afraid to say that our dinner will have to be cut short. I have to go to work early tomorrow, I hope you can excuse me." _

_She took the napkin from her lap, folded it, and placed it on the table. She crossed her utensils on the plate and very slowly pushed her chair back and stood up._

_"Lucy," Al began, "you don't have to go."_

_She gave him a half smile, "It is fine. It is already too late."_

_Alfendi shook his head, "I'll walk you out." He stood up and went to get her coat._

_"Thank you."_

_Alfendi returned and led her out. Once outside he took hold of her hand._

_"Lucy, don't listen to him."_

_"It's fine. Really." Lucy said gently._

_"Thank you for everything. I enjoyed myself." _

_In the spur of the moment, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_His face turned bright red, "See-see you tomorrow Prof!" She said hurrying off down the street._

_Alfendi shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."_

Lucy was hurt that day, but refused to let it show. Days went by and Al would try to get her to understand that his friends from his college days meant nothing to him. Those people were the living memories of his bad days. Whenever she would dismiss the issue, he would get angry, his personalities switching making her feel guilty.

"But if their opinions didn't matter to him, why did he go out with Hilda?" Lucy thought. "Poor bloke, messed up head and heart. Maybe he feels guilty himself. After all, it was his switch that ended things...and now that more answers have arisen, they want to mend things."

But that was a good two weeks ago. Today was a new day, tomorrow would be different day with the whole Yard abuzz that Hilda and Al were back again. Her stomach felt funny at the sudden thought of Hilda and Al being a couple. Was it jealousy? Repulsion? A mix of both?

Lucy suddenly had an idea and she sat upright on the couch. She dashed to her closet and pulled her raincoat and umbrella and quickly put on her coat and shoes.

"I've got to stop pitying myself! A nice walk in around the city will cheer me up!"

She walked out and didn't realize she had left her cellphone behind. Had she remembered to bring it along, the whole mess she was about to walk into could have been avoided. Then again, fate has own plans right?

* * *

**A/N: Edit: Once again, I have fixed this thing up! Chapter 2 should also be up soon!**

**Should I continue? Should I not? You tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

warning for mild gore and such stuff!

* * *

_Life is not easy  
Put on a smile  
And push through the day  
For when the clock strikes five  
Clock out and check out  
Question is will you be here  
Again, tomorrow?  
_  
Lucy stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She had read it over at least five times, trying to understand its message. This is and the unknown number that called her on Saturday delivering the same message, was starting to bug her. It wasn't a riddle, in fact Lucy wasn't even sure what it really was. It was a strange message and it was definitely creepy. But even stranger yet was that Alfendi hadn't arrived yet.

"He is either late or wasn't going to come at all," she realized.

_"But Prof practically lives here! Maybe he called in sick? He did look awful last week." _She thought to herself, pulling out her phone and setting it on her desk. "No new messages…"

A knock on the door broke her thoughts. "Come in!" Lucy said, shoving the paper into her coat pocket.

Sniffer entered the office, "Morning, Luc!" He greeted her and looked around, "Al's not here?"

"No, don't know why though, this is his home now a days."

Sniffer laughed, "Yeah that is true. You think he's sick?"

"Maybe, but he didn't call me. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"This." Sniffer held up folder.

"There's a serial killer in the loose. The killer took his third victim this past Saturday-"

"I heard about the case, but what's this got to do with us?" Lucy interjected.

"The killer left a significant piece of evidence behind. A note."

"A note?" Lucy asked confused.

Sniffer nodded, "We analyzed the ink, the paper, everything! And instead if helping us, it only left us more confused."

"I see, so you want Prof's help."

"Yes. And yours too Lucy."

Lucy smiled, "Follow me, we'll set up the crime scene room."

"Lucy, one more thing, this note had fingerprints on it," Sniffer said hesitantly as he followed Lucy to the back room.

"We're they someone's prints we knew?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Oh no! Nothing like that!" Sniffer exclaimed, raising his hands up.

"Oh God no. The note has the victim's prints. We think that it's their handwriting too."

"Sniffer, I don't understand, why is it weird? Maybe they left their so we can catch that damn killer."

"Yes, but how can a dead man write?"

* * *

"So the body was found-"

"At 45° angle."

"Okay, any wounds?"

"Trauma to the head, but the victim was stabbed to death."

"Once or..."

Sniffer shook his head, "No. The freak stabbed him multiple times, cause of death was loss of blood."

Lucy and Sniffer were going over all the facts on the case. So far the killer had killed three people in a span of three weekends. Every victim was murdered on a Saturday and strangely found on a Monday. The victims had no connections between them. They all lived in different parts of the city, worked at different jobs.

"But they were all found dead around the same area, why?" Lucy asked as she set up the final details to the crime scene reenactment.

Sniffer shook his head, "Don't know. Convenience maybe? But that is just another slip up."

"What is if they were placed there in order to throw us off? It is possible he killed the victims in one specific location before leaving there bodies around the city's alleys."

"Yes…it is possible and we have already taken that into consideration. Problem is we can't find any evidence to support that claim."

Lucy let it all sink in as she set up the crime scene reconstruction. "Okay Sniffer tell me where exactly was the note found?"

Sniffer thumbed through the data and pulled out a photo, "Under the victim's left hand."

Lucy took the photo from Sniffer's hand, "Are you sure? Judging by the angle...something seems off."

"Of course! Look I even have a copy of the note!" Sniffer exclaimed as he placed it under the mannequin's left hand.

"That how it was found this morning."

Lucy walked around the crime scene._ "Think and look at everything. Look at all the different angles, don't want to miss anything."_

She looked at the body from all sides and angles and finally bent down next to the mannequin's left hand. Lucy pulled out the note, "Handwriting's slanted a bit and some of those letters are written as if the person was right handed."

Sniffer groaned, "Ugh we just left the guy's apartment! Now we are going to have to go back and collect his papers and anything that might help us figure out his writing style?!"

"I hate this case." Sniffer said hotly. He looked down to Lucy who had gone completely silent, "Hey, Luc, are you alright? You look like you would have seen a ghost."

Lucy felt her entire body go numb, a strange cold feeling set her heart leaping to her throat. With a shaking hand she took out the crumpled piece from her pocket.

"Sni-Sniffer," she managed to say, her voice barely coming out.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She stood up and handed Sniffer the copy and her own paper. All color was drained from her face, "Sniffer, oh my God…look at this…please."

Sniffer was now extremely worried for his friend. Never had he seen her in such state and it concerned him. He took the two pieces of paper, "What about them Lucy?" He asked hoping to calm her down.

"Read them."

Sniffer obliged, however he went straight to Lucy's mysterious piece of paper (since he already know what the copy said) and as he read over the note, his own eyes widened in disbelief. The notes were identical.

"Lucy…where did you get this?" He asked, his voice gentle in order to calm her down.

Lucy's eyes were brimmed with tears, "It was on my desk this-this morning."

"Lucy, listen to me, we have to tell the Commissioner, okay?"

Sniffer took one of Lucy's hands, "Please come on."

Lucy felt like she was in a dream, a horrible nightmare that was only just beginning. Was she being followed? Was she next? Was this the reason Al was not here in the morning? What if he was...there was only one person that could have left the note...

_"No! Lucy! how dare you think of such things! Prof isn't that type of man!" _Lucy scolded herself, _"One thing is for certain, this is no simple killer. And whomever they are. They seem to be one bloody step ahead of us!"_

* * *

The first thing Alfendi felt was a searing pain flood through his head. The second thing: a rope taut against his wrists.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Alfendi thought, strangely calm.

"It's as if someone has a very strange fetish with me and ropes."

He slowly opened his eyes and let the dim light in. He winced as a searing white hot pain flooded through his head as he moved.

"Where am I?!" Alfendi said a loud, his own voice sounding foreign in his ears. His throat burned and felt dry.

A dim shaft of light filtered into a dingy, musty room. Deep red velvet curtains hung over a window, the small slit permitting the light to shine through. The room was empty, except for the chair he was currently tied to and an old desk pushed against the wall. The desk was placed to the right of Alfendi, the window directly in front of him and a door to his left.

Alfendi stilled himself and tried to hear any sounds that could help him figure out where he was.

"No sounds that would place me in the city. I must be out in the country. It must be morning or at least mid-afternoon judging from the light."

Heavy laden footsteps echoed outside of his room and broke his reverie.

Alfendi closed his eyes, counting the footsteps.

_"Those footsteps don't necessarily belong to one man. There are at least two men walking out in the hall...and they should enter...now!"_

With a click the door's lock was released and Alfendi turned his head to the door.  
He saw a man dressed in a fine black suit enter the room, but due to the poor lighting, he could barely make out his face.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has awaken." The man smirked, his tone condescending and not one bit amused.

"Good to know that the great Layton has been so kind and generous to pay me a visit."

"Who are you?" Alfendi asked all of a sudden, he was in no mood for petty games.

The man placed his hand over his heart as if to feign being hurt. He let out a short mocking gasp, "Dear me, where are my manners? I see to have misplaced those years ago!" The man said raising his voice.

Alfendi winced at the loud voice, _"Great, he's insane."_

"I am shocked that the son of the one and only great Professor Layton does not know who I am."

"I am afraid we have never met before," Alfendi said with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, all will be answered soon."

"Where am I?"

"Not in London." The man replied testing Alfendi's patience.

"I already figured that out."

"And you still don't know who I am? My, my and you call yourself brilliant-"

"We have never met before."

"No, you are right. But I am your biggest fan, and I know everything about you," the man said with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

Alfendi stiffened, he did not like the sound of this at all. He closed his eyes and tried to remember anything that would help him figure out just what was going on. All he remembered was talking to Hilda and saying how things would be better if they remained as friends.

Hilda.

"Where is Hilda?"

"Who?" The man said coolly.

"My friend," Al said through gritted teeth, "if you hurt her I swear that-"

"From what I know Hilda _is _you friend, but that is where all forms of sentiment end. Your heart lies in another direction, right?"

"Where is Hilda?!" Alfendi snapped, already fearing the worst.

"No need to shout, weren't you thought to be respectful?"

"Hilda Pertinax is safe away in London."

"And how do I know you are telling me the truth?" Alfendi retorted.

The man walked over to Alfendi and gave him a patronizing pat on the head, "She is not the one I want. Plus she'll be useful as the game rolls out. Granted she won't have any recollections of happened to you or on that Saturday, but she is fine and alive."

Alfendi locked eyes with the man's piercing green eyes. They seemed to bounce in a mischievous way, and held an air of slight madness.

The man eyes turned dark and he whipped Al's head back out, pulling hard on his hair, "I would be more worried about a certain little baker."

Alfendi grunted at the sharp motion that set his head swimming once more. _"Little baker?" _

His eyes widened, "Lucy," he said in a low whisper.

"Oh yes, if my calculations are correct she has to already found a very disturbing note on her desk. Tell me Layton, are you afraid of death?"

* * *

**A/N: Holy guacamole I am back and better than ever! (okay well...not really I am right know sick with cold and my throat burns...but after a loooonnng time I updated!) Hope you guys like it and and constructive criticism goes a long a way to help me improve as murder and mystery are rather hard to write! Was the suspense good? hehehehe next update...this weekend? Yes! see you guys later! **

**sorry if it's short, but hey its chapter 2! bet you thought I had abandoned this story! ;)**


End file.
